Gloomverse Drabbles
by ReaperStygian
Summary: In which I paint pictures of my minds random thoughts.
1. Hello!

_I really should NOT be making this. I doubt it will even get any follows/favs/reviews, Gloomverse isn't popular by that much..._

 **Hello and welcome to Gloomverse Drabbles! In which I will make drabbles of ships, friendships, interactions, and other random things! Yay!**

 **The first chapter will be up in a few weeks after I re-read the comic a few time and spend a few hours on Crayon Queens Gloomverse chat on her Tumblr, so I can try to have the characters as in characters as possible.**

 **Also, school is starting in three days for me so there is that as well.**

 **Note that the comic is not THAT far along when I started this so depending on when you are reading a lot of this information may be incorrect. Thank you for clicking on my story!**

 **-Reaper**


	2. Awkward Sibling Hug?

**If you see the reference, leave it in the reviews. I spent my entire night re-reading the comic, so I decided to post something quickly... The chapters should be better though, this one was really quick and rushed. Also, I take requests.**

 _ **This Chapter: Wallis and Harold get in a fight when Wallis insults Hobo.**_

* * *

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, fluffy clouds filled the air, and the house Wallis shared with his brother and his Assistant was filled with the angry sounds of a fight. Yes. It was a completely normal day. It had all started when Hobo had shown up, asking for Harold. Wallis had been the one to answer the door and he reluctantly had let Hobo inside, warning him not to touch anything like always because of the 'homeless disease.'

Hobo hadn't stayed long. He had gone up to Harold's room and not long after had come back downstairs, waving bye to Wallis with a cheerful grin and his arms full of candy. After he was gone, Harold came downstairs only to see Wallis eyeing where Hobo had been in distaste.

"Can't you talk to your dirty friend somewhere else?" Wallis complained when he saw Harold. "I'm going to have to clean the house again."

"I told you homeless disease isn't a real thing," Harold said, going into the kitchen. Wallis followed after him, ignoring Assistant as she left the kitchen with some tea in her hands.

"You would know, since you were just like him wouldn't you," Wallis said. Harold paused, frowning. "You even had to steal my money just to get good clothes. I mean, you lived in a box!"

"At least I'm not some self-absorbed brat," Harold snapped, sounding annoyed. He tried not to act as thought Wallis's comment had hurt his feelings, even though it did. After all, what his brother had said was true. It had hit a sore spot.

"Excuse me, I'm the most famous magician here!" Wallis hissed back, eyes flashing. Their voices were getting louder. Upstairs, Assistant sighed and closed her door. Guard could even hear them from outside. This happened way too often.

"If you're so good at magic, then why am I still like this!?" Harold finally exploded, raising his arms to show the invisible wrists. His eyes widened, and the second it came out of his mouth he regretted it. "Wallis- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"If you think I'm so bad at least I didn't wait until 17 to get magic!"

Silence. Both brothers looked down. They both knew they had pushed too far. They had both hurt each other.

"Awkward sibling hug?" Harold suddenly said, looking up and holding his arms open.

Wallis sighed. "Awkward sibling hug," he agreed, hugging his brother.

Pat, pat.


	3. Awkward Sibling Hug? Part 2

**Yes, the reference was Gravity Falls, and yes, Indigo will 100% be in here because he's my bae. Also, you guys can give me requests, in face, PLEASE give me requests. :3**

 _ **This Chapter: Wallis and Harold get in a fight when Wallis insults Hobo, Part 2.**_

* * *

It had been a few days since the fight and the 'awkward siblings hug', but it remained of the brothers minds for a while. Sure, the hug had sort of said that they forgave each other, but they had still both hurt each others feelings, a lot. Words could be sharper then daggers.

So it became a war of who could make it up to each other better. Which is kind of strange, because they turned a sorry into yet another fight, but since no one was getting hurt and everything was kind of, well, nice, their friends all decided to stay out of it.

It had started with Wallis giving Harold a whole bunch of money, and telling him to go get whatever he wanted. In return Harold cleaned the entire house, top to bottom until it was sparkly and clean. Wallis's revenge had been giving Harold a few weeks off, but Harold decided to decline that offer and work even harder instead. Wallis, trying even harder, gave Harold a whole bunch of expensive things, from clothing to pencils to magical rare artifacts. For a while Harold didn't do anything, and everyone started t wonder if Wallis had 'won', but then Harold cooked up a huge feast for Wallis, all of his favorite foods.

Now, it was Wallis's turn again, but try as he might, he couldn't think of anything. He was sure he would think of something eventually, which he was now trying to do, but then Harold knocked politely- politely, since when had Harold been polite to Wallis? -and came into his room. "Wallis-"

"Whatever you got me, or whatever you did, I'll think of something better," Wallis interrupted, his eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I'm here because mom's heard about what we're doing and told us to just 'talk about it' or she's going to get upset," Harold said after a moment. Wallis paused. They both stayed silent for a moment and then Harold went over and sat down in front of Wallis, ready to 'talk about it'. Silence.

"What exactly are we suppose to say?" Wallis questioned. "We already said sorry, and tried to make it up for each other.. I swear, all his brother stuff is giving me a headache."

"Careful, you'll chip your nail polish," Harold replied, grinning slightly.

Wallis blushed, eyes flashing. "I don't wear nail polish," he protested, even though both boys knew that wasn't exactly true. Harold laughed slightly at his brother, relaxing some more. The two slipped into an easy back and forth banter, the words and actions coming easy. This time, they stayed in the green area, not going into the yellow or even the red.

And they wouldn't be making that mistake again.

No words were really needed to know that was all forgiven, and forgotten.


	4. Tea Troubles

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. No one gave me any requests, so I had to figure out what to write myself, lol. I decided to focus on our main character with a silly little thing that popped randomly in my mind. Hope you all enjoy. 3 Oh, also, I just wanted to mention I'm not that good at writing the characters yet, so any tips would be welcomed. There isn't a lot of fanfiction to help me figure it out sadly.**_

 _ **This Chapter: Assistant's love of tea is questioned, and a comforting conversation takes place when Assistant's parents are brought into the conversation.**_

* * *

It was a well known fact that Assistant loved tea. She drank it all the time, and Seaweed wondered why she hadn't yet exploded by all the tea she had taken in. Assistant liked normal tea, as well as some brands like Twinings and Harney & Sons. Whenever there wasn't tea in the house Assistant always went out to buy some. Seaweed knew that everyone liked some strange stuff, but she was curious about how this tea obsession has started. So, she had decided to ask.

"Assistant?" Seasweed asked, her legs folded over each other as she relax in the sun, a pair of glasses covering her face as she sipped lemonade. "Why do you like tea so much?" Assistant glanced up, frowning. She seemed to think Seaweed was making fun of her, not that it was much of a surprise, what with who Assistant lived with. "I'm just curious," Seaweed defended herself. If Assistant thought she was making fun of her, she wasn't going to tell her anything.

"I just like it?" Assistant offered with a shrug. "Why does anyone like anything? My mom liked it a lot, so I guess I got it from her." Assistant went quiet after that. She didn't like to talk about her parents much. Seaweed knew that she was kicked out because of her lack of magic, but other then that Assistant's issues with her parents had been a mystery to her. "My mom use to show me a whole bunch of different kinds," Assistant continued on quietly, to Seaweeds surprise. "Our love of tea was something we both shared. But when I got older and still hadn't gained my wand, she just kind of... stopped? I know it's stupid," Assistant added quickly. "It's just a drink."

"It's not stupid," Seaweed said with a shrug. She wasn't the best at comforting people, but she could try. "You cared about your parents, and they betrayed you, in a way." Assistant looked down, and to Seaweed's surprise she noticed she was crying. Great, this was her fault, wasn't it? A stupid question about tea had made her friend upset. Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut?

"They're my family," Assistant said, as she wiped away at her tears. She looked like she was going to continue on, but a sudden shout interrupted them.

"Assistant!" Wallis yelled from far away. "Get your butt over here! Don't be lazy- we have practicing to do!"

Assistant quickly wiped away the rest of her tears as she got to her feet, but she was stopped by Seaweed's hand on her arm. "Hey," Seaweed said, gaining Assistant's attention. "They were your family, and you'll always care about them, at least a bit. But we're your family now, alright? Wallis, Harold, Petunia, Hobo and I. We all care about you."

Assistant's answering smile made everything worth it.


	5. Females VS Males

**_I promised Indigo, so here he is. Also, yes, my form of Indigo is sexist as well as racist. I know he's racist, even Crayon Queen said so but I'm not sure if he's sexist, so I'm assuming he is. These are one-shots anyways, sometimes a terrible character may be a good character and vise versa. If you don't agree with this interpretation that's fine, but if you're going to have rude comments just skip this chapter please._**

 ** _Oh, also, I can't write accents so Indigo's parts are just normal talking. If I ever learn to write his accent I'll come back and edit it though._**

 _ **This Chapter: Indigo is challenged. And like always, he wins. (Warning: Sexism.)**_

* * *

Indigo had heard the news going around, he wasn't stupid after all. There was a new DJ and people said she was quickly climbing the ranks, and she was really good. Some people even said better then Indigo. But really? A stupid annoying girl, better then him? Like that was possible.

Either way though, to figure out what all the fuss was about, Indigo snuck in while she was playing. He hadn't listen for long, just stayed for a few songs as he snagged a quick drink before leaving. She wasn't as good as he was, like he had thought, but some people may think so which of course meant Indigo needed to prove them all wrong, show them that he was better then any of them.

He sent a simple letter then her, swift and to the point. A challenge to a fun easy hearted DJ competition. She had accepted easily and without hesitation, with worked to Indigo's advantage. The date had been set and it would have a huge audience. Indigo was busy getting ready for the few days before it. Sure there was no way she could ever beat him, not in five million years, but that doesn't mean he was just going to sit back and not try at all- he wasn't an idiot you know.

And then the day finally came, and Indigo learned, to his slight worry that she wasn't half bad. She couldn't beat him though, even if she wasn't as bad as he thought... right? Of course not. At least- of course not.

"You ready?" Indigo asked with a smirk, leaning forward over his desk as he adjusted his indigo colored glasses. The girl whose name Indigo had bothered to remember, smiled happily and nodded.

It would go like this- they would both take turns until the half an hour point, where they would take a break. After fifteen minutes they would go for another half hour, and then the audience would all vote- for Indigo -and he would walk out victorious, like always.

The girl went first, and the crowd went wild. She was, to be frank, amazing- not that Indigo would ever admit it. Maybe even better then him. After she finished Indigo hopped in. Like always he was instantly cheered on, every flick of his fingers making the noise raise and fall. But it really wasn't as loud as it should have been- not as loud as her's had been.

The half an hour passed, and a terrible thought filled Indigo- she was winning. That little bitch was beating him. It seemed impossible, but it really wasn't, and it was clear it was what was happening at the moment.

But Indigo had to win.

* * *

After the break finished they started up again, Indigo going first this time. He pushed himself further then he had before, and it did show. Finally it was her turn, and Indigo struggled to contain his grin was she started- and sounded terrible. Her stupid face paled in pain and confusion as she switched a few things, but it was no use. The crowed was almost dead quiet, confused but it quickly started to boo her, sounding angry and shocked.

Soon her turn ended and she was forced to stop, Indigo starting up again with a grin.

To be frank, Indigo won.

* * *

Once everyone cleared out Indigo went over to the girl, opening up her station before she could say anything. There were clean signs of sabatoge. "Should keep better care of your station if you want to win," Indigo pointed out. "Then again, you'll a female, so I can't say I'm surprised."

Females were less then males after all.


	6. Abyss

**_Ahhhh I'm SO sorry for the long wait- I hope I still have a few people who will read this? I'm only going to make this 10-15 chapters, just so everyone knows. It's fun to write, but hard to come up with ideas. I did a lot of brainsearching last night and have a total of three chapters planned out now, though! I'll publish the next one near the end of this month, and the last one sometime in April so I have time to think of some more._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 _ **This Chapter: Purple talks to an evil/corrupted Wallis who has taken over a large section of the world! (gasp) Past Purple/Wallis.**_

* * *

Wallis could honestly say he had no idea when, or where, it had started. It had always sort of been there, ever since he was a child and had earned his hat and wand... It was a pull, a drag. As if strings were wrapped around him, pulling and pulling, towards an unknown darkness. It had been easy to ignore, though, especially when he had Seaweed and Assistant, and though he hated to admit it... his brother as well.

But things couldn't be ignored forever, could they? The pulling got worse when everything started up- Cake Girl, Assistant getting harmed, and so much other painful drama. So, finally, Wallis had decided to look into the darkness.

He hadn't wanted to hurt anyone, at first. He had only wanted to know what it was. It could help them do better, help them get stronger. But it didn't. It ruined him. It was magic, but a different type of magic. The dangerous, addictive type. The dark type. At first, he tried to use it to help, but people who knew what it was freaked out and turned on him- his friends had stood up with him, but all the pressure, all the hate... Wallis cracked.

He saved them.

The happiness only lasted a few moments, though.

Then, he became the enemy.

Now, Wallis sat on his throne- he had always been one for the dramatics -looking down at 'Professor' Purple with a bored expression. Not much of a Professor anymore, huh? He was lucky Wallis had even let him live. "What is it?" Wallis demanded sharply, rolling his eyes slightly. He had changed. He knew how to stay calm, for one thing, and didn't blow up so easily anymore. He was smarter as well. Smarter then Purple.

Purple sighed, glancing down. He was one of the only ones that still didn't completely act like a servant to Wallis, which Wallis, for another reason he wasn't sure of, let go- most of the time, at least. Purple had been thrown into the dungeons a _few_ times... "I just wanted to know why," Purple said after a moment, and Wallis inwardly groaned.

He wasn't the only one that had changed- Purple had as well. His sarcasm had slowly shriveled up, he had turned quiet and spoke about their past way too much. But his eyes were still dark, flickering with flames, serious, smart. It was still him... "Why what?" Wallis demanded, tracing a finger over the arm of his throne, deciding to play along.

"Why do this?" Purple stepped forwards, raising his gaze to meet Wallis's straight on. "Why enslave us? Your brother? Assistant? Seaweed? What you did to some people... It's monstrous. Your 'friends' are bad enough but your enemies..." Purple shudder, face twisting in sadness and disgust. "Why did you become like this..." he muttered. "I've asked you, time and time again, but you never give me a real answer. You weren't 'born like this'- I knew you! I loved you, before everything. You were different. Where's that Wallis?"

Wallis groaned again, this time out loud. He had to bring up the 'L' word, didn't he? Love. It wasn't even important. So Wallis had believed in a passion called love when he was younger. It wasn't real. He just believed he felt what he wanted to feel. Besides, then Purple had changed for the first time, and that word was more than lost. "When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you," Wallis quoted.

"Friedrich Nietzsche," Purple replied.

Wallis nodded. "It was always there. I just ignored it. But I needed the power, Purple, I told you- I needed it, so I used it. And it was like a drug. You use it once, you want to use it again. As for... 'love'... I never cared about you. Love is a fake emotion, made up."

Purple shivered, looking down again. "It wasn't fake for me," he said after a moment. "It never was, Wallis." Wallis shrugged. The conversation was getting boring. Who cared if it had been fake for Purple or not? He'd give up on Wallis. Everyone does, at some point.

"Leave," Wallis decided, closing his eyes. There was a moment of silence, and then Purple stepped away- and was kissing him?

...He stepped forwards then... Wallis opened his eyes, and for some reason he was kissing back, leaning forwards against Purple. Purple wrapped his arms around Wallis, pulling him closer as if he would vanish if he let go. Wallis relaxed into the grip- and then shoved him away.

 _What am I doing...?_

Wallis slowly reached up, brushing a finger across his bruised lips, then higher. Wetness came off on his fingers. He was crying. "Guards!" Wallis shouted, glaring down at Purple who was sprawled on the ground, staring up at him. "Being him to the dungeons!"

* * *

Purple smiled as he was led away, despite the horror and the pain he was being dragged off to. Because despite everything... Wallis had kissed back, and then had cried.

His Wallis was still in there.

And Purple wouldn't give up.


End file.
